Angels and Demons
by ImagineLeeK16
Summary: A angel couple battle for their love as they fight against a demon girlfriend that the boy didn't know about..can they save their love before it's too late?
1. Afraid

Nathan and I came in through our hotel door, finally to be back...well, be back to a place where they could rest for a few days. It wasn't exactly home, nor a vacation. It was just a place to stay for a while before we have to quickly pack our bags again and head somewhere unknown to another place to hide from Nathan's ex-demon-girlfriend that is now hunting us down to destroy me.

_We first met at a party. He was still with his girlfriend, Arial, then, but things between them were very rocky. We looked into each other's eyes and I could see in his deep dark blue ones that there was an interesting spark in them. Arial on the other hand, seemed to have a blaze in her emerald eyes._

_ A few weeks went by, Nathan and I had hung out almost twenty-four-seven getting to know each other and go to places his girlfriend didn't want to be near. It seemed fine, just us being good friends hanging out. But, by the end of the fourth week, as we both came out onto a balcony to get away from the crowd in the next room due to another party, the feelings between us seemed warm and fuzzy. We stood there in silence after laughing together, staring out into the dark night sky that glittered with stars and was illuminated brightly by the moon. We were close to the point that our shoulders kept brushing against each other. He wore a white collared shirt with a black tie and matching pants and shoes while I wore a sparkling gold dress that was short on my legs but the sleeves came down to my wrists._

_"Wow...what a view. Isn't this just incredible?" I asked him. My face turned toward his, and suddenly I realized he had been staring at me for a while._

_"Yeah," he replied. "Especially with you here by my side.." I felt butterflies rising in my chest._

_"Nate...you're with Arial," He lowered his head then and sighed._

_"Actually...I don't think we are even together anymore. She's kept a cold distance from me, and lately..I've been having these feelings for someone else...like you. Ever since I met you, I've just had this feeling that somehow I should be with you. Like you're the one for me," He looks up at me. I'm frozen, surprised by what he said. I was happy inside, but then again I was frightened because of Arial. His expression on his face went slump. "I shouldn't have said that. I'm so stupid! I'm sorry-" he began to turn away as he spoke, but I stopped him by putting a hand on his shoulder._

_"Nate, please don't go." I pleaded. And he didn't. He turned back around to face me. I could see relief in his eyes. "I...I-I'm afraid that if I like you, something between us would've badly changed.. I mean, yes, I really like you too, I have been feeling this way since we got to know each other. But, I don't know.. I couldn't find a way to tell you-"_

_"Tell Nate what?!" A female voice hissed at me from the entrance. We snapped our heads and found Arial standing there mad as Hell. That was when we realized we were just inches away from kissing each other. _

_"It's-" I begin. "It's not what it looks like..AHH!" I screamed out as Arial now grabs onto my throat and shoves me toward the edge where we both go over._

_"No!" I hear Nate shout out as we plummet to the ground. Arial and I both wrestle in midair. Her nails claw at my skin while all I try to do is shove her off._

_"I'll kill you bitch!" she hissed. I could tell something was wrong with her._

_"It sounds like you're a...a..." And that's when it clicked. "DEMON!" Instantly, my defensive wings shot out of my skin, unfurling. I swooped out from underneath her and back up towards the balcony. I was frightened for my life. A demon was going to kill me!_

_I look down, and gasp as I see Arial's black charcoal wings extend from her and she started to fly towards me. She looked nothing but pure angry and evil. I look around the area, only to realize that Nate was nowhere to be seen._

_"Nate!" I scream in a panic. Suddenly, I'm hit from behind and my back slams against the side of the castle. I land on the floor with a loud thud and consumed by the rubble that fell with me. I groan in agony, my wings too weak to fly, and they are also trapped. Arial lands softly and clicks her way towards me. I look closely at her left hand, seeing that there was now a dagger in it. She's furious now, and also looks like she achieved something. She cackles._

_"Looks like you'll be dying alone and afraid!" she shouts. She raises her arm to strike me where I think might be my heart. I close my eyes, waiting for the deep painful impact of the blade cutting through my flesh. But nothing happens. Instead, I hear:_

_"Leave her alone!" My eyes open, and I see someone in front of me, their white wings extending greatly beyond compare to mine. Then I get a glimpse of Nate's face. He stopped Arial's arm from descending. His other hand was on her throat. I could see in his eyes that they were blazing. He was more furious than Arial has ever seen. "First, you lie to me! And now you try to hurt the love of my life!" Arial says no words as the dagger drops from her hands and is thrown high into the sky. Nate quickly turns and gets all the rubble off of me before gathering me in his arms. "Are you okay?" He asks, staring into my eyes._

_All I do is smile and put a hand on his cheek. "I am now," And I pull him in for a kiss._

Now, we're all alone. Away from parties, away from people. Hours ago we spent about two hours having our first date at Olive Garden, and then we spent hours dancing at a nightclub that had our blood pumping as we grinded against each other. The moments at the club were very heated. He wore a grey shirt with black tie and matching pants and shoes and I wore a black silky dress that had a low v-neck and a corset-like mid area that connected a very elegant lace to the back of my dress and then went back to a fitted silk that was almost too short for me. To me, I wanted to make myself look sexy, which seemed to grab Nate's attention once I came out of the bathroom. It worked, and I knew because at the club he was kissing my collarbone and sneaking a few strokes to my backside. I could tell we were both turned on then and now as we made our way hurriedly up the stairs.

I turned to face the door to make sure it was closed and locked. When it was, I felt warm breath on the nape of my neck and masculine arms wrapped around me waist. His breath was shaky, husky, which turned me on more.

"Finally..." he said, kissing my neck. I extended my neck, letting him plant kisses all the way down it. I sigh.

"Yes...finally..." I whisper.

"I was wanting to rip your clothes off before we even got to our room," His kisses were harder now. I stood there, my back against him, letting his hands roam all over me. I slightly moan at his touch, then gasp as he cups my breasts. He lets out a sexy moan. His hands travel down to the hem of my skirt, lifting it up. I moan again, as his hands rub against my panties. He was good..

"Ohhhhh..." I moan out as one of his hands slips into my panties, stroking a finger across my clit that causes me to gasp. He kisses me harder, strokes me harder. I spread my legs a little bit wider. He gets my message and his hand fully strokes my undisovered area. "Yes..." I whisper, tilting my head back. I feel a burning warm feeling spread across my area.

"Ohh yeah..." he says as his other hand goes back to my breasts, taking the fabric and peeling it off one of them to grasp it firmly. I moan loudly as his fingers flick my nipple. Oh, he was so good now. We're like this for a while, then I gasp again as a finger shoves up inside me and thrusts itself. I can feel his erection against my rear, aching for me.

"Let...l-let me face you baby." I say. He accepts and waits for me to turn around. He pulls the straps down my arms and pulls the dress the my waist, exposing both of my breasts now. He gets down slightly and starts to lick one of them. Around my nipple, then his lips suck on it. After a while he switches. I moan loudly. I unbutton his pants and one hand slides into his underwear, grabbing onto his firm, hard cock. We both gasp in amazement. I pull his pants down farther, far enough that his manhood frees itself and is now sticking out from his body. A wet feeling forms between my thighs. He was big. I wanted to take him in so badly. I quickly get down on my knees, looking at it. My hand strokes it and I hear him moan. I stroke it more, then my tongue licks against it. He gets louder. I begin licking it from the bottom of his shaft to the tip, all the way around. After a few minutes of that, my mouth goes around him.

"Oh yes..." Nate says in a sexy tone. His moans get even louder as I pump my mouth deeper, taking more of him in with every thrust. I soon realize that his hips are slightly thrusting into me. I get so turned on the I spread my legs apart and stroke one of my hands against my area again which is very moist.

"Mmmmmmm..." I moan.

"Stop, stop." he says, taking his hand and stops me from sucking him more. I stand up, worried.

"Did I do something wrong?" I ask. He presses my body towards his. He swallows.

"No..I just, I can't release in the way. I want to be inside of you when I do," His erection pleads against me. I nod. He then picks me up and takes me over to our bed. He trows me onto it, then gets on top of me where he strips all of my clothes off. I do the same for him. We kiss deeply, our tongues having a fight, then he trails all the way down to my area. I yelp out a sexy moan as his tongue roams all over my walls, feeling warm and wet. I arch my back.

"Oh baby! Oh, don't stop." I moan out. He doesn't stop. He keeps licking me, along with thrusting a finger inside of me. I can feel the knot getting tighter, hotter. I knew I was going to orgasm soon. I couldn't now. "Take me! Take me baby!" I say. He knows I'm about to come. He gets back up. I wrap my legs around him as he positions his dick to enter me. And with one great shove, he gets inside me. I yell out in pain, then in pleasure. It felt so good inside of me.

"Do I hurt you?" he asks worriedly. I shake my head. He begins to thrusts, which burns at first but then becomes fantastic.

For minutes, I moan loudly, calling out his name, saying harder and faster. Soon, I hear the bed creaking in rhythm of his humps, and I hear our skin smacking against one another. His cocks slides in and out of so quick from my fluid, he's like a bunny. We now moan loudly together, calling out each other's names.

"Ohhhh..." he says. "Ohhh... I think I'm gonna-" then we both shout in pleasure, as we both come into ripples of orgasm. His hands grasp onto the sheets while mine dig into his back. I can feel cum flowing down me, along with him shooting his semen into me. It was so amazing. We both stay there for a moment, our sexes still locked, our bodies still shuddering and sweating. We stare deep into each others eyes before kissing again. He pulls away, his breath still husky from the moment. "Wow..." he says.

"Yeah..wow..." I say, before we pull the covers up over us and continue making love.

It's passed 1 o'clock in the morning by the time we get tired. I sit in his lap, slowing down my speed as we climaxed to me riding him hard. He sits up too, and we kiss until there's no more air for us. Then, we both lie down, looking into each other's eyes.

"I love you," I say to him.

"I love you too," he replies, pulling me in for another kiss.

"You were incredible baby,"

He laughs. "Not as good as you were," His expression suddenly changes.

"What?"

"...Did you by any chance take birth control?" He asks. My eyes widen. I totally forgot about that. I did take it, but I don't remember if I did today. I also realized that none of us used condoms.

"I...I don't remember, honestly," I say. We stare at each other looking scared. His face lightens up after a while.

"Well...if you end up being pregnant, we'll be ready. I'll make sure you're treated carefully so I get to see the birth of our baby," the way Nate said it made me smile in assurance. He was fully commited to being a parent. But, suddenly, I became terrified. "What is it?"

"..Arial. What if she finds out and tries to get other people to kill me and the baby? How can we have him or her go through that?" We lay there together in silence, both of us thinking this through. Nate was the one to speak.

"If you are pregnant, I'll round up some of our friends to keep you protected," He takes my hand in his. "Listen, no matter what happens, there is no way Arial or other demons she gathers are getting near our baby. They'll have to get through me first," This makes me smile again, and I kiss him before I fall into a deep sleep..

_I'm tossed to the ground, my skin ripping from me as the concrete scrapes me to the point I'm dripping blood when I stop. I see Nate lying on the ground, either unconscious or dead. I panic, as I look down at my baby bump. My child is going to die. I hear Arial cackling. She lands in front me, her dark wings spread out far from her sides. My wings feel too heavy to lift. My blood runs cold. _

_"No way out of this now..it's time you, and now your baby, die. TODAY! Also, don't worry about Nate, he'll be in my good hands, along with my lips," she grins evily. She pulls out a sharp dagger from a pocket. In one swift movement, all I do is scream at the top of my lungs and she plunges the knife down at me._

__"NO!" I scream, springing up from the bed. My heart races and sweat drips from my face. My wings extend from my bare back across the bed. I look around the empty room. No sign of anyone. I feel Nate shifting beside me.

"WHAT IS IT?! WHO'S THERE?!" Nate shouts angrily. His wings come out of his back larger than mine. He looks around. From this angle, he looks super defensive, it was hot. When I realized there was nothing there to harm us, my wings came back into my back.

"I'm sorry," I say, trying hard not to cry. "It was just a nightmare," He calms down quickly and wraps his arms tightly around me, wrapping his wings around the both of us. I bury my head in his shoulder and cry.

"Shhhh..." he whispers. "Was it about Arial and the baby?" I nod. He continues to try to calm me down. "Honey, no one is going to lay one finger on you. I promise you that, and I will make sure that my promise stays," I eventually stop crying and look him in the eyes. He wasn't kidding, he was dead serious. No one would touch me, not even Arial. I could see in them that he was willing to kill if it meant keeping demons away from the baby and me. He kisses me gently. Soon I stop crying and we both lay down. His wings are still wrapped around me as we both fall back to sleep.


	2. Our Journey

Nathan and I came in through our hotel door, finally to be back...well, be back to a place where they could rest for a few days. It wasn't exactly home, nor a vacation. It was just a place to stay for a while before we have to quickly pack our bags again and head somewhere unknown to another place to hide from Nathan's ex-demon-girlfriend that is now hunting us down to destroy me.

_We first met at a party. He was still with his girlfriend, Arial, then, but things between them were very rocky. We looked into each other's eyes and I could see in his deep dark blue ones that there was an interesting spark in them. Arial on the other hand, seemed to have a blaze in her emerald eyes._

_ A few weeks went by, Nathan and I had hung out almost twenty-four-seven getting to know each other and go to places his girlfriend didn't want to be near. It seemed fine, just us being good friends hanging out. But, by the end of the fourth week, as we both came out onto a balcony to get away from the crowd in the next room due to another party, the feelings between us seemed warm and fuzzy. We stood there in silence after laughing together, staring out into the dark night sky that glittered with stars and was illuminated brightly by the moon. We were close to the point that our shoulders kept brushing against each other. He wore a white collared shirt with a black tie and matching pants and shoes while I wore a sparkling gold dress that was short on my legs but the sleeves came down to my wrists._

_"Wow...what a view. Isn't this just incredible?" I asked him. My face turned toward his, and suddenly I realized he had been staring at me for a while._

_"Yeah," he replied. "Especially with you here by my side.." I felt butterflies rising in my chest._

_"Nate...you're with Arial," He lowered his head then and sighed._

_"Actually...I don't think we are even together anymore. She's kept a cold distance from me, and lately..I've been having these feelings for someone else...like you. Ever since I met you, I've just had this feeling that somehow I should be with you. Like you're the one for me," He looks up at me. I'm frozen, surprised by what he said. I was happy inside, but then again I was frightened because of Arial. His expression on his face went slump. "I shouldn't have said that. I'm so stupid! I'm sorry-" he began to turn away as he spoke, but I stopped him by putting a hand on his shoulder._

_"Nate, please don't go." I pleaded. And he didn't. He turned back around to face me. I could see relief in his eyes. "I...I-I'm afraid that if I like you, something between us would've badly changed.. I mean, yes, I really like you too, I have been feeling this way since we got to know each other. But, I don't know.. I couldn't find a way to tell you-"_

_"Tell Nate what?!" A female voice hissed at me from the entrance. We snapped our heads and found Arial standing there mad as Hell. That was when we realized we were just inches away from kissing each other. _

_"It's-" I begin. "It's not what it looks like..AHH!" I screamed out as Arial now grabs onto my throat and shoves me toward the edge where we both go over._

_"No!" I hear Nate shout out as we plummet to the ground. Arial and I both wrestle in midair. Her nails claw at my skin while all I try to do is shove her off._

_"I'll kill you bitch!" she hissed. I could tell something was wrong with her._

_"It sounds like you're a...a..." And that's when it clicked. "DEMON!" Instantly, my defensive wings shot out of my skin, unfurling. I swooped out from underneath her and back up towards the balcony. I was frightened for my life. A demon was going to kill me!_

_I look down, and gasp as I see Arial's black charcoal wings extend from her and she started to fly towards me. She looked nothing but pure angry and evil. I look around the area, only to realize that Nate was nowhere to be seen._

_"Nate!" I scream in a panic. Suddenly, I'm hit from behind and my back slams against the side of the castle. I land on the floor with a loud thud and consumed by the rubble that fell with me. I groan in agony, my wings too weak to fly, and they are also trapped. Arial lands softly and clicks her way towards me. I look closely at her left hand, seeing that there was now a dagger in it. She's furious now, and also looks like she achieved something. She cackles._

_"Looks like you'll be dying alone and afraid!" she shouts. She raises her arm to strike me where I think might be my heart. I close my eyes, waiting for the deep painful impact of the blade cutting through my flesh. But nothing happens. Instead, I hear:_

_"Leave her alone!" My eyes open, and I see someone in front of me, their white wings extending greatly beyond compare to mine. Then I get a glimpse of Nate's face. He stopped Arial's arm from descending. His other hand was on her throat. I could see in his eyes that they were blazing. He was more furious than Arial has ever seen. "First, you lie to me! And now you try to hurt the love of my life!" Arial says no words as the dagger drops from her hands and is thrown high into the sky. Nate quickly turns and gets all the rubble off of me before gathering me in his arms. "Are you okay?" He asks, staring into my eyes._

_All I do is smile and put a hand on his cheek. "I am now," And I pull him in for a kiss._

Now, we're all alone. Away from parties, away from people. Hours ago we spent about two hours having our first date at Olive Garden, and then we spent hours dancing at a nightclub that had our blood pumping as we grinded against each other. The moments at the club were very heated. He wore a grey shirt with black tie and matching pants and shoes and I wore a black silky dress that had a low v-neck and a corset-like mid area that connected a very elegant lace to the back of my dress and then went back to a fitted silk that was almost too short for me. To me, I wanted to make myself look sexy, which seemed to grab Nate's attention once I came out of the bathroom. It worked, and I knew because at the club he was kissing my collarbone and sneaking a few strokes to my backside. I could tell we were both turned on then and now as we made our way hurriedly up the stairs.

I turned to face the door to make sure it was closed and locked. When it was, I felt warm breath on the nape of my neck and masculine arms wrapped around me waist. His breath was shaky, husky, which turned me on more.

"Finally..." he said, kissing my neck. I extended my neck, letting him plant kisses all the way down it. I sigh.

"Yes...finally..." I whisper.

"I was wanting to rip your clothes off before we even got to our room," His kisses were harder now. I stood there, my back against him, letting his hands roam all over me. I slightly moan at his touch, then gasp as he cups my breasts. He lets out a sexy moan. His hands travel down to the hem of my skirt, lifting it up. I moan again, as his hands rub against my panties. He was good..

"Ohhhhh..." I moan out as one of his hands slips into my panties, stroking a finger across my clit that causes me to gasp. He kisses me harder, strokes me harder. I spread my legs a little bit wider. He gets my message and his hand fully strokes my undisovered area. "Yes..." I whisper, tilting my head back. I feel a burning warm feeling spread across my area.

"Ohh yeah..." he says as his other hand goes back to my breasts, taking the fabric and peeling it off one of them to grasp it firmly. I moan loudly as his fingers flick my nipple. Oh, he was so good now. We're like this for a while, then I gasp again as a finger shoves up inside me and thrusts itself. I can feel his erection against my rear, aching for me.

"Let...l-let me face you baby." I say. He accepts and waits for me to turn around. He pulls the straps down my arms and pulls the dress the my waist, exposing both of my breasts now. He gets down slightly and starts to lick one of them. Around my nipple, then his lips suck on it. After a while he switches. I moan loudly. I unbutton his pants and one hand slides into his underwear, grabbing onto his firm, hard cock. We both gasp in amazement. I pull his pants down farther, far enough that his manhood frees itself and is now sticking out from his body. A wet feeling forms between my thighs. He was big. I wanted to take him in so badly. I quickly get down on my knees, looking at it. My hand strokes it and I hear him moan. I stroke it more, then my tongue licks against it. He gets louder. I begin licking it from the bottom of his shaft to the tip, all the way around. After a few minutes of that, my mouth goes around him.

"Oh yes..." Nate says in a sexy tone. His moans get even louder as I pump my mouth deeper, taking more of him in with every thrust. I soon realize that his hips are slightly thrusting into me. I get so turned on the I spread my legs apart and stroke one of my hands against my area again which is very moist.

"Mmmmmmm..." I moan.

"Stop, stop." he says, taking his hand and stops me from sucking him more. I stand up, worried.

"Did I do something wrong?" I ask. He presses my body towards his. He swallows.

"No..I just, I can't release in the way. I want to be inside of you when I do," His erection pleads against me. I nod. He then picks me up and takes me over to our bed. He trows me onto it, then gets on top of me where he strips all of my clothes off. I do the same for him. We kiss deeply, our tongues having a fight, then he trails all the way down to my area. I yelp out a sexy moan as his tongue roams all over my walls, feeling warm and wet. I arch my back.

"Oh baby! Oh, don't stop." I moan out. He doesn't stop. He keeps licking me, along with thrusting a finger inside of me. I can feel the knot getting tighter, hotter. I knew I was going to orgasm soon. I couldn't now. "Take me! Take me baby!" I say. He knows I'm about to come. He gets back up. I wrap my legs around him as he positions his dick to enter me. And with one great shove, he gets inside me. I yell out in pain, then in pleasure. It felt so good inside of me.

"Do I hurt you?" he asks worriedly. I shake my head. He begins to thrusts, which burns at first but then becomes fantastic.

For minutes, I moan loudly, calling out his name, saying harder and faster. Soon, I hear the bed creaking in rhythm of his humps, and I hear our skin smacking against one another. His cocks slides in and out of so quick from my fluid, he's like a bunny. We now moan loudly together, calling out each other's names.

"Ohhhh..." he says. "Ohhh... I think I'm gonna-" then we both shout in pleasure, as we both come into ripples of orgasm. His hands grasp onto the sheets while mine dig into his back. I can feel cum flowing down me, along with him shooting his semen into me. It was so amazing. We both stay there for a moment, our sexes still locked, our bodies still shuddering and sweating. We stare deep into each others eyes before kissing again. He pulls away, his breath still husky from the moment. "Wow..." he says.

"Yeah..wow..." I say, before we pull the covers up over us and continue making love.

It's passed 1 o'clock in the morning by the time we get tired. I sit in his lap, slowing down my speed as we climaxed to me riding him hard. He sits up too, and we kiss until there's no more air for us. Then, we both lie down, looking into each other's eyes.

"I love you," I say to him.

"I love you too," he replies, pulling me in for another kiss.

"You were incredible baby,"

He laughs. "Not as good as you were," His expression suddenly changes.

"What?"

"...Did you by any chance take birth control?" He asks. My eyes widen. I totally forgot about that. I did take it, but I don't remember if I did today. I also realized that none of us used condoms.

"I...I don't remember, honestly," I say. We stare at each other looking scared. His face lightens up after a while.

"Well...if you end up being pregnant, we'll be ready. I'll make sure you're treated carefully so I get to see the birth of our baby," the way Nate said it made me smile in assurance. He was fully commited to being a parent. But, suddenly, I became terrified. "What is it?"

"..Arial. What if she finds out and tries to get other people to kill me and the baby? How can we have him or her go through that?" We lay there together in silence, both of us thinking this through. Nate was the one to speak.

"If you are pregnant, I'll round up some of our friends to keep you protected," He takes my hand in his. "Listen, no matter what happens, there is no way Arial or other demons she gathers are getting near our baby. They'll have to get through me first," This makes me smile again, and I kiss him before I fall into a deep sleep..

_I'm tossed to the ground, my skin ripping from me as the concrete scrapes me to the point I'm dripping blood when I stop. I see Nate lying on the ground, either unconscious or dead. I panic, as I look down at my baby bump. My child is going to die. I hear Arial cackling. She lands in front me, her dark wings spread out far from her sides. My wings feel too heavy to lift. My blood runs cold. _

_"No way out of this now..it's time you, and now your baby, die. TODAY! Also, don't worry about Nate, he'll be in my good hands, along with my lips," she grins evily. She pulls out a sharp dagger from a pocket. In one swift movement, all I do is scream at the top of my lungs and she plunges the knife down at me._

__"NO!" I scream, springing up from the bed. My heart races and sweat drips from my face. My wings extend from my bare back across the bed. I look around the empty room. No sign of anyone. I feel Nate shifting beside me.

"WHAT IS IT?! WHO'S THERE?!" Nate shouts angrily. His wings come out of his back larger than mine. He looks around. From this angle, he looks super defensive, it was hot. When I realized there was nothing there to harm us, my wings came back into my back.

"I'm sorry," I say, trying hard not to cry. "It was just a nightmare," He calms down quickly and wraps his arms tightly around me, wrapping his wings around the both of us. I bury my head in his shoulder and cry.

"Shhhh..." he whispers. "Was it about Arial and the baby?" I nod. He continues to try to calm me down. "Honey, no one is going to lay one finger on you. I promise you that, and I will make sure that my promise stays," I eventually stop crying and look him in the eyes. He wasn't kidding, he was dead serious. No one would touch me, not even Arial. I could see in them that he was willing to kill if it meant keeping demons away from the baby and me. He kisses me gently. Soon I stop crying and we both lay down. His wings are still wrapped around me as we both fall back to sleep.


End file.
